The Twin Tails
by XxHarmonyMelodyxX
Summary: When twins Heaven and Nevaeh haven't meet each other since birth, they have both been adopted. But not adopted well. So when Heaven ran away from home, she mysteriously meets Nevaeh. Both are ecstatic. But when they find out they hold a power that no one can believe, what will they do? What will happen? Read and Find Out! (Please :D?)
1. It's all about Heaven

Twin Tails

"Heaven! Get down here!" My adoptive mother,Jennifer, yelled from downstairs.

I quickly ran downstairs. I was braiding my hair into a french braid.

I jumped off the last 3 steps.

"What did I tell you about jumping off the staircase?" My mom said in her spoiled, bratty voice.

"Sorry." I said in an unapologetic tone.

"Listen. I'm going out. You are responsible for food tonight." My mom said.

This doesn't surprise me. She always went out. 6 out of 7 days of the week, she was at a party, or out with friends. She didn't really care about me.

She threw 5 dollars at me.

"Eat cheap." She said in a snobbish tone.

She opened the door and took a step out the door. She then said something.

"Oh. By the way,there's a list of chores for you to do.." She said smiling as she shut the door.

I've always wanted to report her to the police. She is so evil! I've always wanted to runaway, but I have never had the courage to run away. But the good thing about having her as a mother, was that she was rich. She had a 3 story house, along with a basement, and a huge indoor pool that connected to the outdoor pool. I never understood why she had such a big house, for only 2 people. I jumped on the couch and began to watch some T.V. I had then noticed, that I hadn't looked at the list of chores.

"Ugh. I feel like the "bibbidi bobbidi boo" part.I said as i got up and looked at the chore list.

"How on earth am I suppose to do all of this in one night?" I said to myself. I looked further down the list. There was about 30 chores on this list!

"What kind of chores are these?" I said to myself once again. "Clean up HER room? Clean up the PATIO?"

"Okay, she just wants me to suffer." I said to myself.

"You know! I shouldn't have to do chores 24/7! I'm not doing them!" I said to myself. I ripped the list and threw it in the trash. I always had a rebellious side to me.

After I had ripped the list, I had decided that I was going to do what I wanted to do that night, go swimming! I actually wasn't aloud to swim in NEITHER pools, but I did anyway. she would never find out. I always did the laundry, so she never found a wet swimsuit in the dirty clothes.

I ran upstairs and threw on a chevron print bikini with a blue bow in the middle, and on the sides of the bottom half of my swimsuit. I threw my hair into a messy bun, and ran downstairs towards the pool room. I always loved swimming cause I never had to hold my breath. I somehow could breathe underwater. But never breathe underwater at a waterpark, because A lifeguard will try to do CPR on you.

Anyways, I dived into the deep end of the pool, the cold water rushing onto my skin, all my troubles seemed to have washed away. I swam all the way to the shallow end. I was a fast swimmer, even though my so called "mother", never gave me swim lessons.

I eventually went up for air, even though I didn't need it. I went on one of our 4 water slides. (Yes, that rich, and can't afford a maid.) I went on the water slide over 10 times! I eventually got out of the water and checked the time. It was already 7:30! (It was 5:00 when I got in) I wanted to get back into the water, because for some reason I always felt attracted to it, I was really hungry. I dried off, and went back inside. I ran up the stairs and put on some regular denim shorts,a white shirt that said "Flawless" on it, and some white flip flops. (You'd think I'd have better clothes, since I have a rich "mother".) I headed out. I didn't know where I was going, but I had plenty of places to eat.

As I walked down the sidewalk, my stomach growled.

"I'm feeling Mexican." I said as I walked towards the urban area of my town.

After a 15 minute walk, I made it to "Manny's Tacos" I walked in, and waited in line. I had then spotted a family of 2, eating with their parents. I listened to their conversation.

"Mom! After this,can we go to Sky Jump?" The oldest boy asked his mother.

"Yes,Mason. But you have to wait for the food to digest." His mother replied.

"But Mom. I don't wanna go to sky jump." The other girl replied. The 2 had looked like they were twins.

"Where do you wanna go Madison?" The mother had asked.

"To the mall! Duh!" The girl replied with a giggle.

The mother and father looked at each other.

"How about I take Mason to Sky Jump, and you take Maddie to the mall." The father suggested.

"Sure, honey." the mother said giving each other quick smooches.

"Ew." The brother had said.

They all laughed.

"Hey!" The lady behind the counter yelled rudely.

I snapped back into reality.

"You gonna order or not?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes." I said walking up to this lady. I ordered what I got and waited for my order.

I sat down at a small table and played on my phone, til I thought about that family again.

"I wish my mother loved me like that." I thought to myself.

Just as my thoughts began to swirl, my order was ready. I got up, and sat back down. I ate every last bite.

I looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark. I got up, threw away my trash, and headed home.

After another 15 minute walk, I finally made it back to my "luxury" home. After I crashed on the couch and turned on the T.V., I wanted to do a little exploring, in my mom's room.

I ran up the stairs and entered my room. There was a sign on the door that read

"Do NOT Enter Heaven. You will be punished."

I went in anyway.

"Oh Please. My life is a punishment." I thought to myself.

I wandered around and looked through her file cabinets.

All I found were botox bills.

"Dang! My "mom" is like a evil barbie doll!" I said putting quotations around mom.

I found nothing else in those file cabinets but other bills and medication files.

I decided to go in further. I went into her closet. Which no person has went into before!

I looked around, but found nothing but shoes. Shoes, after shoes, after shoes. I finally found some boxes at the end of her closet. I looked at all the box labels and found one labeled after me.

I quickly grabbed the box, unaware there were tons of boxes on top. all the other boxes came crashing down. I didn't care.

I quickly opened the box. I found my birth certificate, and my adoption certificate on top. I looked deeper into the box til I found a starfish necklace with a torn note written on it.

I read the note aloud to myself.

"I wish I could have kept you. I know you won't be able to read this til you're older, but I want you to keep this necklace. It will protect you til all through your life."

There was more on the note, but it was torn off. I looked through the box for the other half, but I didn't find anything. I looked on the back of the note to see if there was anything else.

"To Heaven and Nevaeh." I read aloud.

"Who the heck is Nevaeh?" I asked myself.

I looked more. I found a spell. It was talking about some crazy mythological creature thing. I kept it so I could read it later.

I didn't even try to investigate any more. I knew I had snooped a little too much. I eventually put back the box and fix the other boxes that were on top. I took the necklace and made sure it looked like I was never in here. I shut off the light, and walked to my small room.

After I walked into my room, I examined the necklace. It was silver, with light blue pendants on each starfish leg. It matched my birthstone, Aquamarine.

I decided not to put it one, though I wasn't exactly who this was from, or if it is even mine, I wanted to make sure it was safe. I turned on the T.V. in my room and watched T.V. for hours. It was eventually midnight, and my mother still wasn't home. But that didn't shock time, I stayed home alone for 3 days.

I eventually grew tired, and went to sleep. I knew my mom would be very mad in the morning, since I hadn't done my chores.

I had woken to an angry mother.

"Heaven! Why didn't you do any of your chores last night!?" She yelled like she usually does.

"Because! I didn't feel like it!" I yelled back.

"Well guess what!" My mom said calming her voice, but still having anger.

"What!?" I said back.

"You live in my you live on my rules!" She said in an angry snobbish tone.

I thought to myself. Living on the streets is a lot better than living in the horror movie.

I didn't say anything. I had a plan.

"You're going to your chores!" She said opening my door to exit.

I still didn't reply.

"You're going to do them!" She said crazily.

She almost closed my door behind her. I hate it when she doesn't close my door.

"That woman needs help." I said to myself.

I heard my mom walk downstairs. I heard her say,

"I need to get away from that child."

She shut the door behind her.

"I'm leaving this house. I said to myself.

I jumped off my bed and got the biggest bookbag I had. (Yes, she was so cheap, she didn't get me luggage.)

I thought to myself as I began packing clothes.

"Why do I even have a bookbag? I'm homeschooled."

I knew this question was unimportant, so I didn't pay much more attention to it.

I then forgot. I need to wear clothes! I through on the last outfit I had packed. I also put on my favorite swimsuit on under it, just in case I needed to go to the beach to relax.

I packed almost everything I had. (I didn't have much.) I still had a bunch of room left.

I then looked at the table. It had the note,spell, and the necklace. I decided to take it, for keepsake.

I ran downstairs and bought a lot of food and water from our pantry, and put it in my backpack.

I also forgot money. I ran back upstairs and went through my drawer. I had over 400$. (Trust me, I get out a lot. Mostly to get away from my mother.) I had everything that I needed to leave. I exited the house. Even though I knew I wasn't going to miss my mother, I waved goodbye to my house. I was then off.

My bookbag sulked over my shoulders. It was heavier than it looked.

"This bookbag is heavy." I said keeping it held on my shoulders.

I then looked through my bag and got out my phone.

I had not friends, since I didn't have school. I also had no family, since they live in New York, and I live in California.

After a 20 minute walk, I sat down a bench. The bookbag really hurt by shoulders.

I finally opened my bookbag and looked at the spell.

I read it over and over in my mind.

"This is weird." I thought to myself.

I looked at it once again.

deeper parts of the ocean, I even saw starfish, and I held my necklace. I swam past sharks. I wasn't scared. I actually like sharks, because they're fearless, kinda like me I guess.

I loved all the scenery and saw it all the way through my trip to Hawaii.

Eventually, 8 hours later, I made it to the island of Hawaii, the biggest island, and the island closest to California. I came across a deserted area, and flopped to shore. I noticed that I wasn't going to get my legs back til I was dry. I looked into my bag and found a medium sized towel, for when I was going swimming. I quickly used it, and dried off. I got my legs back, and noticed that I only had my swimsuit on. I quickly changed into my old outfit I had on it Cali.

After I put on my clothes, I headed off the beach. I took my phone out of my backpack. I looked up maps in Hawaii and found I was near a lot of restaurants,hotels, and tourist attractions

I headed to a restaurant called Hawaiian's Flower, which I heard was a good restaurant, based off reviews.

As I walked in, it was PACKED! I could barely fit into the door. After I saw how packed it was, I "Maybe I should try this at the beach." I said smiling. I loved the beach.

"Yep! I'm going to the beach!" I said out loud, causing me to have a few looks. But again I didn't care.

I ran towards the beach, which really wasn't far away from where I lived, I went to a part of the beach that wasn't so populated.

I took off my shirt and shorts and put them into my water tight bookbag. I then sat in the sand and let the water run through my toes. I read the spell.

"Seashells and Sand

Starfish and Dolphins

I wish that I

could be a mermaid to seek."

I thought to myself again. "This spell is so weird."

After 2 minutes, nothing had happened.

"Oh well. This is still relaxing." I said laying back in the sand.

After nothing had happened, I looked through my bookbag for my necklace and note. I put the necklace on and read the note again.

"I wish I had the rest of this note."

Right after I said that sentence, a tail had appeared.

It was a Light blue in the center, with dark blue on the edges, along with white on the tips of my fluke.

"This actually worked." I said to myself.

I looked around just to make sure no one was here.

I then had a smile on my face. If I, can still breathe underwater, I can run away through the water! My mom will never find me!

I decided that's what I'd do.

I put on my bookbag and swam further from shore. After that, I got out far enough, where a regular human couldn't touch the ground. I swam gracefully under the water.

"I had my tail for 20 minutes and already swim so gracefully." I thought to myself.

I had no time for swimming gracefully. I was heading for Hawaii. The closest place to California I could swim too. I swam really fast. Faster than I thought I could. Even though I had a 10 pound bag on my back, I swam fast. The bookbag didn't feel as heavy.

I eventually grew tired and laid back into the water. I was hungry. I looked into my backpack and found an oatmeal creme pie. Man do I love oatmeal creme pies.

I ate the oatmeal creme pie, down to the last bite, and went on with my journey. On my journey, I saw lots of different things, that were quite beautiful.

I had saw rainbow colored reefs and many colored coral. I saw an array of fish, arranging in different colors. I saw dolphins that were really friendly, and sea turtles. When I reached decided to walk up the road and find some better restaurants. I saw a bunch of tourist. I wish I would've bought my camera, which I think I left in my drawer, but then I just used my phone to take pictures.

Though I was only 14, I wandered the busy streets of Hawaii alone. Heck! I used to walking the streets alone in Los Angeles and it's one of the most dangerous cities in the U.S.

Anyways I finally made it to another Hawaiian restaurant, Ocean Sushi. (I LOVE sushi)

It wasn't as packed as Hawaiian's Flower, but there were still lots of people there. I went up to the desk lady and asked for a table for 1.

"How old are you?" The lady asked.

I hesitated. "I'm 16. I'm just really short." I lied.

She glanced at me. But she lead me to a table.

"Kate, will be here to serve you in a minute." The desk lady said nicely. She then walked away.

"I knew this was the right decision" I thought in my mind.

I then smiled, because I was finally happy for once in my life.

Back in Cali_

Jennifer stormed in angry. She slammed her purse on the couch.

"Heaven! Down! Now!" She yelled.

She looked around.

"Dirty dishes. Laundry not done." she said to herself.

"Heaven!" She yelled again getting more angry.

She walked upstairs and noticed I was gone


	2. It's all about Nevaeh

**_Thank you to Kuronique Misaki and YaleAceBella12 for favoriting my story. I also wanna thank YaleAceBella12 for reviewing and following my story! This inspires me to write more :)!_**

The Twin Tails.

I finally laid down on the couch, since I could finally relax after doing 3 chores in a row.

"Mommy! Nevaeh sat down on the couch!" My little sister,Abigail(Abby), said as she stomped her feet.

My adoptive mother glanced at me.

I got off the couch and sat on the floor, which I was always instructed to do. I laid my head on the front of the couch.

"Mommy! Nevaeh put her head on the couch." Abigail said again stomping her feet.

"Nevaeh. Go to your room." She said pointing upstairs.

"You got to be kidding me." I said as I got up and began walking.

"What was that?" My mom asked detecting a smart attitude.

"Nothing." I said as I hurried upstairs.

As I made it to my small room. (Abby had a bigger room than me and she is only 6!)I laid down knowing that my sister couldn't tell on me since I could lay down on my bed. I played on my phone, and watched T.V. til I eventually grew bored. I was getting a bit sleepy.

I decided to take a small nap, before Abby would come in annoy the heck out of me. As I cuddled up in my warm blankets, my sister came in very quietly. She had a water gun in her hands, and gave out a small snicker. Then all of a sudden, she blasted my with water.

I got up and yelled at her.

"Why did you do that you little brat!?" I yelled angrily.

Abby's plan worked exactly how she planned it.

"Mommy!" Abby ran as she dropped the water gun and ran downstairs.

"No you don't!" I said as I ran after her with my wet hair following.

I ran down the stairs right behind Abby.

"Mom! She yelled at me!" She said pointing just as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"She sprayed me with water!" I said as I walked up near her.

She glanced at both me and Abby.

"Stop messing with your sister Nevaeh." She said as she quickly looked back to her magazine.

"What!?" I said shocked. She always took Abby's side.

"Haha." Abby said as she turned around flipping her hair,

"See! She just taunted me." I said pointing to her.

"Let it go Nevaeh." My mom said getting up and leaving.

"Ugh. You must be joking." I said going back to my room and locking my door.

I wasn't in the mood to take a nap, plus my hair and pillow are still wet.

There was always 1 thing that relaxed me when I was sad or angry. The beach!

I quickly put on a bathing suit, and got a bag, and put some clothes, and phone, and other things I would need. I also put on some shorts and a shirt on top so my mother (the warden) wouldn't catch me. I ran downstairs, and almost made it out the door, til, no big shock, the warden stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere." I lied.

"Going to the beach, huh?" She said catching me.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"I see the bathing suit under your shirt." She said pointing to my shirt.

I had a thought. "I knew I shouldn't have worn yellow."

"You're not leaving this house." She said as she closed the slightly opened door.

"Why not!?" I asked, slightly raising my tone.

"Because I said so!" She said as she locked the door.

I was going to say something, but it wouldn't have been nice. She walked off into the kitchen. Instead of obeying her, and going to my room, I was going to the beach.

I unlocked the door quietly, and sneaked out.

I ran out the door, hoping she wouldn't know I left, but she would know eventually.

As I ran, I looked back. I saw her at the door. I couldn't see her facial expression.

Eventually, I slowed the pace. The beach was only 10 minutes away. So as soon as I made it to the beach, I dropped my bag and ran straight for that clear ocean water. I dived right into the waves. The waves always refreshed me, and washed away my problems. I also loved that I could breathe underwater, which was really weird, but really cool. I also swam really fast, even through strong waves, but I never had swimming lessons. Maybe that's why I loved the ocean so much, but I don't really know.

After my hour long swim in the ocean, I decided I made my mother mad long enough.

I went back to my bag, and checked my phone. I had 3 missed calls by you know who (mother.)

She never left a voicemail, so it couldn't have been that important. I gathered my things and my bag and headed off. I wanted to go to the pool, but I should probably get back home, even though I'm already in trouble. I headed in the direction of my house, and eventually made it after the 10 minute walk.

I opened the door with my key, and walked into an empty house. There was a note left on the table. It read:

**_"_****_Hi Nevaeh. If you see this note, it means you got home before me, your father, and abby. Sadly, you didn't make it home in time! We went you your f_****avorite restaurant! Guess! "The Bottomless Ocean!" Yep! Were eating the all you can eat seafood buffet! I would say more but, it's to much for me to say. No seafood for you when you get home :'(. Eat out of the refrigerator!"**

**Love, Mom,Dad, and Abby. XOXOXO**

After I read that note, I tore it in many pieces. She just made that to gloat and make me mad since I left without her permission. I ran upstairs to put on some clothes and to drop off my bags in my room. I came back down to look in the refrigerator and found nothing. Sabotage? Probably. I wish I could report her to the police, but she is the only person I have. Anyways, I walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, even though I wasn't suppose to. (How would she even know?) I turned on the T.V. and watched my favorite show, until it went off. I turned the T.V. off and decided to do a small adventure around the house. There were places I wasn't allowed to go in, and I decided to go into some of those rooms. I first went into Abby's room, which was nothing but pink,purple,sparkles,unicorns, all that crap. Bleh! I walked into the storage room, and noticed a bunch of unpacked boxes. Ones labeled Abby, My mom's name (Natalie.) and my dad's name (Lucas). I searched for boxes with my name, though I highly doubt she kept anything that involved me. I looked deeper into the storage room until I found a box labeled with my name! Yayyyy! I quickly looked into the box. There was hardly anything in it. Figures. She probably burned it all. Anyways, I did find a couple of cool findings. My birth certificate, adoption certificate, and a bottle I must have used when I was younger. I also found something really pretty. It was a starfish necklace with aquamarine stones in each of the legs. It was beautiful! It also had a piece of paper attached to it, but it made no sense. It was almost like a spell, but I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't find anything else in the box that really caught my eye, so I put the box back.

I left the storage room, and looked back at the necklace and spell. I felt like it meant something, but then again, it could be some stupid thing my parents made. I decided to try it. It said to try it with water and my necklace, but I wasn't exactly sure if I truly had the "necklace". I poured water on my hands and read the spell. After 15 seconds of waiting, nothing happened.

"Maybe I don't have "the necklace"." I said putting quotations around the necklace.

I decided to wait another minute, just to check, but again nothing happened. I got up and put the spell and necklace in a secret place, so my mom wouldn't know I was snooping. Just as I tried to hide it, my tail all of a sudden appeared.

"Wow! It really was real!" I said examining my tail.

It was blue around the outside, and light blue towards the center. (Like Heaven's.)

I wasn't scared, or shocked by it, more amazed and excited.

"Maybe that's why I can breathe underwater!" I said being happy that I made a point.

I grabbed my towel from my beach bag I used earlier to get rid of the tail, and of course it disappeared. As soon as my tail went away, I heard a door open.

I quickly got up and ran downstairs and noticed, it was just my parents coming back from The Endless Ocean. Abby ran upstairs, and my mother glanced at me.

"So you're back?" She said as she examined me.

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be smart." She said as she stopped looking at me.

"Oh by the way, there is no food in the refrigerator." I said as I walked towards her.

"To bad." She said, not really feeling sorry.

"I could report you to the police." I said.

"I wish you would." She said in my face.

She walked away.

Just then, my father gave me a box.

"Here is so food from the endless ocean." He said as he smiled and walked away.

I always liked my father. He was always nice. I don't understand how he could stand a devious daughter and an evil witch wife. I felt sorry that he had such a bad family.

Anyways, I ate it as fast I could, so my mom wouldn't know I ate it, or my dad gave it to me. I quickly discarded the box, and went back upstairs. It began to get late, so I went to bed.

_Morning!_

I woke up to the decadent smell of pancakes. Not regular pancakes, but red velvet pancakes. Those were my favorite. I ran downstairs only to find out everyone had already ate.

"Sorry, no more pancakes." My mom said with a devious smile.

I thought to myself. "Would it be bad to kill this women?"

I instantly ran upstairs. If she wasn't going to fix me breakfast, then I would go get my own.

I put on a sky blue shirt, some shorts, and a pair a flip flops. I grabbed 10$ and headed out the door, until someone stopped me.

"Mommy! Nevaeh is leaving!" Abby tattled once again.

"You got to be kidding me." I said under my breath.

My mom walked in. I should have just left.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she looked at me and crossed my arms.

"Out to eat, since you don't feed me." I said as I looked her fiercely in the eye.

"I must feed you, if you're still here." She said, fiercely looking at me.

"Yeah, you **_barely_** feed me." I said.

She said nothing.

Through this moment of silence, I opened the door and left. She didn't even try and stop me.

I went to the Pancake Nook, and got some red velvet pancakes. They sure were yummy. I poured on the cream cheese icing, and chowed down. But sadly, it was time to go home. BOOO!

I began walking, and thought to myself.

"I hope life get's better than this."

I said as I walked off, with the yellow sunshine beaming on me.


	3. Read

**This always happens. I am going to take a break from fanfiction. Every story I write, I IMMEDIATELY get a bad review.I try different stories, different styles.I don't know what people want. I don't get many views or favorites or follows. Maybe fanfiction just isn't my place. But I'm done for a while. Maybe people won't be so rude when I come back.**


End file.
